1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf club, and particularly, to a sand wedge and a pitching wedge.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 is a side view showing a typical prior art golf club and FIG. 14 is a front view of a golf club 1 of FIG. 13. Conventionally, the golf club 1 includes a straight shaft 2 which is made of iron or carbon fiber, a grip 3 attached to one end of the shaft 2 to hold the golf club 1, and a head 4 made of metal which is fixed to the other end of the shaft 2. A face 6, a hitting face, is formed in the head 4. A plurality of grooves 7 called grooving are formed in the face 6 in the longitudinal direction thereof, namely the right and left direction of FIG. 14. The face 6 forms a loft angle .theta.1 with an axis 7 of the shaft 2. The loft angle .theta.1 is determined in accordance with a distance to be taken when hitting a ball 5. The golf club called sand wedge has the largest loft angle .theta.1 of 55 to 60 degrees.
According to the prior art, when the ground immediately in front of the ball in a direction at which the ball is aimed rises almost perpendicularly in a low spot called "a guard bunker," or when the ball should be aimed over an obstacle such as tall trees, it is desirable to hit the ball 5 approximately at a right angle. Hence, when the loft angle .theta.1 is 55 to 60 degrees, the ball cannot easily fly over the obstacle, and as a result the game is put into a so-called unplayable state wherein a player cannot play the game anymore.